1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to a variable optical-property element such as a variable focal-length lens, a variable focal-length diffraction optical element, a variable deflection-angle prism, or a variable focal-length mirror; an imaging device, for example, of spectacles, a video projector, a digital camera, or a cellular phone, provided with an optical system including the variable optical-property element; an imaging device of a TV camera, an endoscope, a telescope, a camera finder, or an optical information processor; a manufacturing method of an optical apparatus provided with a variable mirror or the optical apparatus provided with the variable mirror made by the manufacturing method; an adjusting method of the imaging device, an adjuster of the imaging device, or an imaging device provided with a variable mirror adjusted by the adjusting method or the adjuster; and a control method of a deformable optical element.
2. Description of Related Art
An optical apparatus provided with a variable optical-property mirror is disclosed, for example, in Japanese Patent Kokai No. 2000-267010.
In Kokai No. 2000-267010, it is described that compensating signals such that imaging performance is optimized in accordance with signals from various sensors are provided to a variable optical-property mirror through an arithmetical unit.
In camera focusing, a control method by active focusing or passive focusing has been proposed (for example, in Japanese Patent Kokai No. 2001-215406).
The control method disclosed in Kokai No. 2001-215406 is chiefly aimed at compensating a change of an imaging state caused by a change of an object distance to obtain the best imaging state. After the information of the object distance is acquired by various sensors, the space position of an imaging lens is shifted along the optical axis so that the best imaging state is brought about or while the imaging state is observed successively.